Turn Back Time
by Spuffyfan4eva
Summary: The PTBs made a mistake and Buffy saw how the Big battle (S7) would end. She tries to change the ending but can she? Spuffy, (in other words, my ending)
1. Default Chapter

Turn back Time  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Reviews: on ff.net, click on the review thing, if u wanna email me, spuffyholic@hotmail.com  
  
"Sister please, one more time." A young boy in a toga pleaded.  
  
"No, human lives are not to be played with. It is not a movie for us to watch brother. Now go to your room and monitor you're part." The female said as she walked away from the computer they were at to answer her father's calling. The boy slowly walked out the door after her sister but turned around quickly and hopped onto the chair.  
  
"She's not the boss of me." He muttered to himself as he typed a few numbers and pressed the backspace button. He watched the screen as time rewind in front of his eyes. He stopped it 2 nights before the big battle and put it on pause because he heard his sister coming back to the room. He tried to hurry out and on the way, he knocked a vase full of water onto the keyboard without knowing. The vase fell on the arrow keys as the water flooded the machine. The arrow fell onto a little button with "Prophetic Visions" on it as the machine did as the arrow commanded it to.  
  
(*********************) "I love you," Buffy said, looking into Spike's sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"No you don't, but thanks for saying it" He replied, "Now Go!" Buffy let go of his burning hand and ran for the stairs. She heard Spike mutter something and took one last look at the man who loved her with his whole heart. The building shook again, snapping her train of thoughts. Buffy fought back tears that were threatening to spill and ran towards the exit of the brand new high school.  
  
(*********************)  
  
"Who caused this?" asked Giles, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.  
  
"Spike." That's all Buffy said as she walked towards the hole smiling, knowing that Spike wouldn't want her crying over his death...yet. She stared at the setting sun before a few quick flashes filled her head. She saw Spike burning up and turning into dust in the blazing heat, screaming as he melted. Buffy did something she hasn't done since she got the scythe, she fell onto her knees and started crying.  
  
*********************  
Buffy gasped as she sat up from that nightmare, or what she thinks was a nightmare. Everything just seemed so real in that dream, it was just like a you were watching a movie of yourself. She noticed that she was really crying as if she was in the dream. She reached over to the tissue box and grabbed a few of the thin pieces of paper. She blew her nose loudly and felt somebody shift on the other side of the bed. She turned around to see Spike sitting up slowly.  
  
"Luv?" Spike asked ,cautiously wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"Thank God you're here...." Buffy trailed off as she leaned back on the vampire. Spike noticed the state she was in and held her tighter to his chest.  
  
"What's wrong luv?" He asked gently.  
  
"It seemed so real." Buffy replied, blowing her nose again.  
  
"You had a dream luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"More like a nightmare....." She trailed off, snuggly deeper into his arms.  
  
"What was it? You know you can tell me." Spike replied.  
  
"In the dream, I-I somehow got this scythe thingie and then Angel came back to give me this thing and then I kissed him and then u got jealous and then I sent him home and then I gave u the pendant and then u-u died and –and ...sorry, im babbling again am i?" Buffy asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Wait a sec, I died in your dream? I never knew you hated me that much." Spike joked lightly. Buffy stiffened a little as she remembered the last few moments in her dreams.  
  
( "I love You." "No you don't, but thanks for saying it")  
  
Buffy turned around and looked into his blue eyes. They looked as blue as they did in her dream.  
  
"Don't say that Spike." Buffy said gently as their faces were within mere inches from each other. Spike only raised an eyebrow at her as she reached up and stroked his face.  
  
"What are you trying to say luv?" He asked, inching closer to the slayer.  
  
"I – I love you Spike." She said, before she pressed her lips onto his. Spike's undead heart was singing, he loved this woman so bloody much. Their kiss deepened as Buffy wrapped her hands around his neck. They came up for air a few minutes later .  
  
"Cor Buffy, I love you so bloody much." Spike said, breaking the comfy silence between them. Buffy replied by snuggling closer to him as they laid there in the big bed. Spike slowly drifted off to sleep as Buffy tried to too, but she just couldn't. Scenes from her nightmare came flashing back (*******************END CHAPTER******************) well, what did you think? Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Turn Back Time  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing Thanks for reviews, Sorry it took so long, I was a little busy and always will be until my teachers stop stuffing us with Projects.  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep as memories of young girls dieing and being beaten up by the ugly uber vamps ran around in her head. She tiptoed to the kitchen, not wanting to wake Spike up, to get a drink. Buffy looked at her watch, it was still early morning. She wanted to open the fridge but remembered that all the food was spoiled because the electricity had gone out. She sat there in the darkness, sipping water from a dirty cup she found and staring out at the cloudless sky. As much as she tried, her thoughts couldn't stop slipping back into the topic of her nightmare. The slayer remembered watching the uber vamps kill as she fell after she got stabbed in her guts. Buffy then saw the scythe, "Where the heck did I get that?" she thought to herself. She tried to think back to the nightmare but she just couldn't remember where she got that weapon. There was a rustling sound coming from the master bedroom as Buffy tip toed back to see if Spike was awake. Spike just laid there, looking like a dead body. He looked so peaceful as he slept, Buffy thought of his speech before they went to sleep. He can be so sweet when he wants to. Suddenly, her brain remembered something. Spike said that she was right, there was something in the wine cellar. Buffy got ready to go but then remembered Spike, he would think that she ran off again, like she how she did last year. She grabbed a pen and scribbled something onto the piece of paper. She placed it gently beside Spike and couldn't help giving him a chaste kiss before she went on her hunt for the weapon.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy came to a stop in front of the house and took a deep breath.  
  
"Lets go kick some preacher butt." And with that, the slayer walked into the house.  
  
********  
  
Spike woke up reluctantly. He was having a very nice dream involving Buffy and whipped crème. But those thoughts quickly vanished as he noticed that the woman he loved wasn't in his arms like he had remembered. Replacing her was a folded note on her pillow.  
  
"Well, what's this?" Spike asked himself as he unfolded the note,  
  
"Dear Spike, I don't know if I told you this already but you look really sexy when you sleep. Anyways, please don't think I ran off again. I just need to get something. Meet me back at my house ASAP. Buffy"  
  
Spike laid back onto the pillows, hands under his head. He smiled a little as he reread the first lines of the letter. "So she does find me sexy...." Spike thought aloud, smiling. He let out a deep breath as he read the last lines of the letter again. He quietly put his coat back on and grabbed a random blanket. Spike looked back at the room once more and last night, was the best night of his unlife. With that, he grabbed his blanket and flung open the door as he raced towards the nearest sewer entrance  
  
**************  
  
Buffy ran as fast as she can towards her house in the early morning. The town was silent since everybody ran off the day before. She eventually slowed down as the sun came out from under the clouds, meaning the uber vamps Caleb set on her can't follow her anymore. She jogged towards the house until it struck her. What was she gonna say to them? How will they react? Buffy crammed those thoughts into a corner of her mind as she noticed that she had reached her house. The slayer gripped her weapon like her life depended on it as she entered the true battlefield.  
  
What she saw she never expected. Girls, moaning in pain, bleeding all over the tarnished floor of her house. The whole house came to a full stop as she entered the house.  
  
"Buffy," Giles acknowledged, "We need to have a little talk." They walked up the stairs into Faith's room. Willow and Xander soon joined them. They stood around Faith's bed, not know what to say first.  
  
"Ok, what's going on? Why are all the girls bleeding to death down there?" Buffy asked, a little pissed at the turn of events. The scoobies just seemed to look at each other before Faith spoke up.  
  
"It was a trap." The other slayer replied, lying in bead with bandages around her hands, "I thought that we were right. We thought we had pin pointed the something, but then it blew up."  
  
"How many girls got killed?" Buffy asked, giving Faith a cold stare.  
  
"W-we don't know." Giles said, cleaning his glasses out of habit. A silence hung over them as they just looked at each other, calculating who deserves the blame.  
  
"I know that we're gonna miss the girls but we have something more important on hand," Buffy stated, breaking the silence, "We have to figure out what this weapon is, I feel there is something special about this scythe. I can feel some sort of power in it."The Scoobies for the first time noticed the scythe she was holding. She handed it to Giles as the ex watcher took a good look at it.  
  
"Willow," He commanded, "Go search the internet for any information on this weapon, I'll take a look in my books."  
  
"Yes Sir" Willow said with a mock solute, trying to lighten up the tension in the room. "Can I take a look at it first?"  
  
Giles handed her the scythe. Her brow scrunched up after a few seconds of flipping the scythe over.  
  
"Something wrong Wills?" Xander asked, leaning the wall beside the witch.  
  
"Buffy, I feel something like you said." Willow said, voice filled with amazement, "I think there's some sort of magic in this thing." She quickly handed the weapon to Xander as she ran out of the room to get her laptop.  
  
(**********************END CHAPTER***********************) Please Read and Review ( Just wondering, short chapter frequently or Long chapters in a few days? which one do u people prefer ? 


	3. Chapter 3

[b]Disclaimer: Don't own a thing Thanks for the reviews.[/b]  
  
()  
  
"Ouuuuuuuu pretty" Xander said like a little kid as he inspected the weapon. He handed the weapon to the other slayer. "I need to check on Andrew and Anya, I caught them drinking the alcohol once." A silence hung over the two as the man walked out of the room. Faith inspected the weapon liked Willow had, flipping it over a few times.  
  
"You're right." The brunette said, breaking the silence, "I can feel it too." She silently handed the weapon back to Buffy.  
  
"Good....good...ummmm...well I'll go check on the girls." Buffy said, turning around to leave but she stopped "Get well soon....cause you have no idea what's coming Faith" Her voice turning dead serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked, attempting to sit up before wincing in pain. Buffy turned around and opened her mouth before she was interrupted.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy!" Xander shouted as he ran into the room, Willow trailing behind him panting for her breath.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Buffy asked, brow furrowed at the sight of her friends. They haven't been this excited since the last time they bought Charlie Brown Christmas on DVD. Xander didn't say anything as he grabbed the scythe from the slayer's hands.  
  
"Is this it?" Xander asked the redhead standing beside him. She took a good look at it and shook her head sadly.  
  
"The book clearly states that the scythe of Paratyne would have a weird flower-ish logo on it." Willow said, handing Buffy back her weapon.  
  
"Any news on the scythe?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not as much as we want. All we know that its made of metal and sharp." Willow replied, "I don't get it, why can't this scythe have one of those little welcome stickers. Like 'Hi, my is blank the shiny and mystical scythe' or something like that."  
  
"Cause then life would be too easy." Buffy said, "Well, keep looking Willow. I'm sure we can find something." Faith slowly drifted back to sleep as the Scoobies walked down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, how did you get the scythe?" Willow asked, out of the blue.  
  
"Spike came and he kinda hinted me that there was something there." Buffy said. It wasn't completely a lie, Spike had told her something last night. But the dream was what really fueled her on. She remembered when she finally reached the weapon after going all Maxtrix-y on the preacher. It looked just like the weapon she was holding in her dreams. "Note to self, snuggling with Spike = more power" Buffy thought to herself as she zoned out of her friends' questions. She didn't feel she was ready to tell the others about her dream. After all she didn't even tell Spike that much and he was the one who stuck by. Buffy remembered the note she left on his pillow. What happens if he didn't read it and thought that she ran off again? What if he was so sleepy that he thought the whole thing was a dream. What if-.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked as he snapped his fingers infront of the slayer's face, breaking her train of thoughts. "Anybody home?"  
  
"Cut it out Xander." Buffy said, a little annoyed.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Xander asked, handing Buffy a cup of tea. For the first time, she noticed she was sitting on a stool by the island with Xander in front of her.  
  
"Umm....Yah...that would be nice." Buffy covered, no idea of what Xander just asked her.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said seriously, "I just asked you if you thought the big bad was gonna in this time."  
  
"Oh, then the answer would definitely be no. Good will prevails and the whole world lives on and has no idea that we just saved them." Buffy answered quickly, taking a sip from her tea.  
  
"Buffy, I don't like what's going on. I mean, obviously, this big bad is the father of all big bads. Its gonna be strong and, I don't know if we can defeat it. Even if we do, I don't know if I'll live through it." Xander said.  
  
"Xander we have to stay strong, we can't let the First scare us. You've survived how many apocalypses? 7? 8? There hasn't been anything the Scoobies couldn't defeat. I mean, we're still all hanging around aren't we?" Buffy said, playing with the string on her teabag.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want a bloody repeat of a few of them." A voice said from the doorway. Buffy turned around and was relieved to find Spike leaning on the wall with his burnt blanket. Xander nodded at the vampire as he heard a few potentials moan in pain as they woke up.  
  
"So, this is the thing you ditched me for?" Spike asked as he sat down on the stool beside her, examining the weapon. He took a few practice swings with it, looking like he was swinging a baseball bat.  
  
"You didn't get my note?" Buffy asked, starting to panic.  
  
"What note? musta been blown off by my snores." Spike replied casually, fingering the edge of the scythe. He looked up at Buffy and saw her panicked look.  
  
(END CHAPTER) please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

[b]Disclaimer: Don't own a thing Thanks for the review(s)[/b]  
  
()  
  
"Don't worry luv, got your note all right."  
  
"Don't do that Spike." Buffy said as she sipped her tea. She looked at the vampire and noticed the back of his neck was burnt. "What happened here?" Buffy asked as her fingers danced around his wound.  
  
"Turns out silk blankets burn faster then wool ones; the sun burnt a bloody hole through it all right. Lucky for me, got to your patio before any more damage could be done to my bloody neck." Spike replied, wincing a little as Buffy's finger grazed a wound.  
  
"Sorry!" Buffy squeaked, "I'll go get some bandages to fix it up." She hopped off the stool but Spike grabbed her arm. Their eyes met as Buffy turned around. Spike stood up and pulled her closer to him until their faces were mere inches away from each other. Their eyes still stuck on one another somehow.  
  
"I should really bandage that wound for you." Buffy whispered, her eyes couldn't pull themselves away from his cerulean orbs.  
  
"'m a vampire, it'll be gone in a few minutes." Spike replied softly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear  
  
"Still, don't want you to get infected." Buffy replied.  
  
"100 years, I haven't been sure of 1 thing except you. But 100 years also taught me that I won't get infected." Spike said, leaning in slowly as their lips met. Their kiss started gently but quickly flew up a few notches. They broke apart eventually, both panting; one out of habit, the other needing air.  
  
"I love you" Spike said.  
  
"I love you too" Buffy replied, before smashing her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, avoiding the closing wound. Spike was kind of shocked, he was hoping last night wasn't a dream. This was almost too good to be true. Their kiss was fiery and passionate, like the ones they had shared last year. Except the only difference this time, Spike knew that she truly loved him back. Their little make out session was cut short by a loud crash from the doorway. They reluctantly pulled apart to see Xander there, mouth agape with a bunch of potentials and Giles staring at them. Xander recovered quickly and picked up the pieces of broken glass on the floor. Giles came into the kitchen with his brow furrowed.  
  
"I'd like to have a word with you next door Buffy." The ex watcher whispered. Spike wanted to go with Buffy, he didn't like the feeling of this talk. Buffy knew what he was thinking and quickly gave him a peck on his cheek before walking into the living room. Once she was out of the room, Dawn came running in and threw her hands around Spike.  
  
"You 2 are finally together! How long was I waiting for this day?!?" Dawn said as she smiled her little teenage head off. A few potentials had gathered around to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Nibblet, I might not breath, but I still need my bloody ribs." Spike said as Dawn let go of him.  
  
"Sorry, but you know, I'm just so happy for you 2!" Dawn apologized.  
  
"What's going on?" Rona asked as she came into the kitchen for a cup of water.  
  
"Spike and Buffy are officially an item." Amanda replied.  
  
"Finally!" Kennedy replied, over hearing the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean finally?" Spike asked, remembering that Kennedy was officially Willow's girlfriend now.  
  
"It was so obvious you 2 had something for each other." A potential piped up, Spike couldn't remember her name.  
  
"Ummm yah, I'm gonna go get a bloody smoke in the basement." Spike said, a little amazed at the recent turn of events.  
  
"Who wants to hear the epic tale of Buffy and Spike?" Dawn piped up. A bunch of potentials gathered around as she began her story. Spike just shook his head in amazement as he went down back to his cot for a smoke. He heard the potentials giggling like mad hyenas upstairs but ignored it as he thought about his own relationship with Buffy. Why did he love her so much? What made her different then Dru and all the other girls? Spike figured out the answer, she was just Buffy. She was honest, loving, caring, strong, beautiful and the list goes on. Something girls could never compare to. It amazed him how guys would reject her or walk away from her like Peaches did. He didn't get them, how can they do that? Then it struck him, Buffy was the only girl for him. Dru was way too dark and sometimes the only bond that kept them together was because she was his sire. Spike looked back on those days, spending time with Dru and he noticed that it didn't even measure up to last night with Buffy. 'oh bloody hell, I'm turning into a nancy boy!' Spike suddenly thought. But he didn't care what people or demons thought of him now, Buffy loved him and that was all that mattered.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs in the dining room...  
  
"Again?" Giles asked, staring at a picture that hung on the wall.  
  
"What do you mean again?" Buffy replied, looking at the back of Giles.  
  
"I must ask why. Why another vampire?" The British man asked.  
  
"He's done a lot for me, he showed me that he was truly in love with me. I don't think any demon from starting of time to whenever would go get a soul for the person it loves. Spike showed me he is more then a normal demon. He's different" Buffy replied, she could feel anger rising in her body.  
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson with your relationship with Angel?" Giles asked turning to face Buffy.  
  
"This one is different, Spike's not Angel. And I'm not a child anymore, I have a better vision of the line between good and evil." Buffy said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Buffy, I just don't want you to get hurt." Giles replied in father mode.  
  
"I won't." Buffy said.  
  
(END CHAPTER) Please read n reply. 


	5. Chapter 5

[b]T5 Disclaimer: don't own a thing  
  
Thanks for the reviews. [/b] Reviews: ff.net, go press the review button, if not, email me is : spuffyholichotmail.com I realize that Dawn's change of tone is quick but I am working onto fixing it, you'll see it in future chapters. (  
  
()  
  
Giles sat down on a chair in the living room, taking his glasses off and starting to clean them. He sat there for a few minutes in silence, not knowing what to say to Buffy.  
  
"You're sure that you want to be with him." Giles said, breaking the silence as he looked at the slayer. Buffy didn't reply but just nodded. The ex watcher just let out a deep breath as he got up and walked towards the door, head down. "I don't know what else I could say but, I hope you're happy with Spike."  
  
Buffy smiled a little as Giles turned to look back her before going out the door. Buffy followed him out back into the kitchen to see a bunch of potentials huddled around Dawn. They were busy whispering amongst them but stopped when Buffy entered the kitchen.  
  
"Umm...Anybody see where Spike went?" Buffy asked, looking for the bleached blonde.  
  
"He's in the basement." Dawn said quickly, hoping her sister would leave .  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" The slayer asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Rona said, "What would we be talking about?" All the potentials gave their best innocent smiles as Buffy eyed them suspiciously before walking down the basement stairs. She was about to close the door behind her when she heard a voice shout.  
  
"Oh and be quiet down there, some of the other girls are still sleeping." Dawn shouted, as her friends couldn't stop themselves from snickering.  
  
"What do you-? Oh....." Buffy said as she realized what her sister meant, "don't worry, we'll keep it down." The slayer grinned at the shocked expressions of the potentials before turning around and bumping right into Spike.  
  
"So you and watcher finished your little chat?" He asked, "And you might not want to go down there, bad for your health." Buffy sniffed the air a little before frowning.  
  
"Why do you always have to smoke in the house? After the millions of times I keep telling you not to?" The slayer asked, a little pissed as she opened the basement door and walked towards the living room. She sat down on a couch not taken by a hurt potential and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You ok luv?" Spike asked sitting down beside her and noticing the bags under her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," She said, before letting out a big yawn, "just a little tired."  
  
"There's still a long time before patrol, luv. Rest up; we don't want a tired slayer patrolling do we?" Spike asked.  
  
"Don't need sleep. I have to see how Willow's research is doing too." Buffy said, yawning again.  
  
"Oh no missy, you are gonnna sleep." Spike said as he stood up, offering his hand to pull her up, "Come on, lets get you to bed."  
  
"Faith has my bed," Buffy said, "and I'm way too tired to walk up stairs." Spike rolled his eyes before scooping Buffy gently up into his arms.  
  
"I can get used to this..." Buffy said, as she snuggled closer to Spike's chest. A few potentials stuck their head out from the kitchen to see Spike carrying Buffy up the stairs. They instantly went back to talking with the others.  
  
"Buffy is so lucky!" One of them said.  
  
"It's like we never noticed..." Rona replied sarcastically.  
  
"I wish Spike would do that for me..." another potential said with a deep sigh.  
  
"Never gonna happen." Kennedy said, taking a drink from her cup.  
  
"I said 'wish'." The potential shot back.  
  
"He is so head over heels in love with Buffy. It's so romantic." Vi said, a few other potentials murmured in agreement.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
"I thought Faith was using my bed..." Buffy said, as Spike placed her gently onto the mattress.  
  
"Well I kicked her off, just for you." The vampire replied as he pulled a few blankets over her body. "Go to sleep now, I have a feeling that you'll need this energy." He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before turning around to go. Just as she reached the door, he heard a small voice.  
  
"Stay with me Spike?" Buffy asked, petting the spot beside her. "Please?" She added, pouting a little. Spike gave in quickly and took off his shoes to climb in bed with her.  
  
"Go to sleep now" Spike said, wrapping his arms around Buffy. She snuggled closer to Spike's chest before Spike heard her breathing slow down, meaning she was asleep. He gave her a kiss on her head before closing his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile in another room...  
  
"I think my eyes melted in their sockets..." Willow complained as she massaged her eyes.  
  
"Take a rest Willow, you've been on the computer for almost half the day." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Does this mean coffee break?" Xander asked, hopping up from his chair. Giles nodded as he raced down the stairs.  
  
"I don't understand how he can still have that much energy." The ex watcher noted as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Well...he's Xander." Willow replied, turning off her computer, "I'm gonna get a little sleep..." Giles nodded at her before she walked out the room.  
  
(END CHAPTER) TBC please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

[b]T6  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing[/b] thanks for the reviews reviews: on ff.net, click the review, check my page for email ()  
  
"Luv?" Spike kneeled beside the slayer and shook her, attempting to wake her up. All he got was a little murmur that he couldn't really understand so he tried again. "Luv? Time to patrol..." Buffy opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them before sitting up.  
  
"What time is it?" She yawned and drew her blankets up to her chest to keep warm.  
  
"Its already 9, it's your turn to patrol tonight...I can come along if you want. You look a little tired." Spike offered. Once the word she heard the word patrol, her dream barged back into her mind as she remembered what happened...  
  
(The old lady fell onto the ground as Caleb stepped out from behind her. Their battle was quick and painful as Caleb threw Buffy around like a rag doll. She was no match for him. One of his blows sent Buffy crashing into the wall. He stood in front of her and was about to kill her when a force sent him flying. It was Angel. Angel said something before Caleb suddenly appeared again. The preacher knocked the vampire unconscious before taunting Buffy. Buffy fought ferociously, and eventually got the upper hand against the weakened Caleb. With one swing, the evil preacher was split in 2. Angel was ok by now, he stood up and said something. Angel said something before moving in to kiss her. Buffy wanted to pull away but something made her copy his movements. Every time Angel came back to town, it was like they had to do something together. Even if they didn't feel anything, it was like a ritual. Buffy knew they had to stop but when she thought of that, it was too late. Angel got a file from between the pillar and started walking towards her again. He brought out an amulet and started explaining that he was gonna wear it. Buffy saw herself refuse to let him to that and take it herlself....)  
  
"Buffy? Luv? Don't go crazy on me again luv.." Spike asked worriedly as he waved his hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"No." Buffy said as she remembered the First whispering things into Spike's ear as he watched her kiss with Angel.  
  
"No what?" Spike asked, forehead scrunching up a bit.  
  
"Don't come patrol with me, I'll be ok..." Buffy said, giving Spike a chaste kiss before hopping out of bed.  
  
"You sure luv? I don't want you freezing like you did a few minutes ago..." Spike questioned as he followed Buffy to the washroom. "I'll be ok." Buffy smiled a little, "I'm gonna take a shower now, its nice to feel clean before I kick some demon butt."  
  
"Alone?" Spike asked out of habit, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I was planning for somebody to join me..." Buffy grinned a little before pulling him into the small room with her. Once Spike entered the room, his smile faded.  
  
"Buffy, I-I cant be in here..." Spike asked, looking around frantically, "Not after wh-what I did." Memories filled his mind of the horrible crime he committed in the small room.  
  
"Spike, calm down its only a room..." Buffy said softly as she tried to take his hand. Spike pulled back and started pacing.  
  
"I cant," Spike said as he crouched in a corner, "I'm so sorry, I don't deserve to be alive, I'm so sorry..." Tears sprung from his eyes and he crouched there, hands on his head.  
  
"Spike, we have to get over this," Buffy said as she kneeled beside the vampire. She wrapped her hands around him, "We have get over this if we want to this to work. I've already forgiven you for it..."  
  
"I don't deserve it, Buffy. I was such a jerk..." Spike whispered, tears flowing slower then they were a few minutes ago.  
  
"Spike, I was a jerk at times too...I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you when you were there for me. Spike, we both had our faults..." Buffy reasoned and hugged him tighter. Spike sniffed a little and looked at the washroom.  
  
"I don't know if I can get through this Buffy, I love you so much...I don't want to hurt you again." Spike said.  
  
"You won't Spike, I know you won't." Buffy said, she got up and offered Spike her hand, "Now lets take a shower." Spike got up slowly as Buffy pulled him towards the shower.  
  
"Buffy, aren-arent we going a just a little too fast?" Spike asked as Buffy began to strip.  
  
"It's now or never Spike, its now or never...." Buffy trailed off, remembering the last moments of the nightmare.  
  
(an hour later)  
  
"BuffY!!!" Willow shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door. "Buffy!!! a few of the girls need to use the bathroom." She heard a British voice swear as she heard the shower being turned off. The Wicca turned around to the group of potentials waiting.  
  
"Ok, who needs to use the shower?" Willow asked. The potentials all stuck up their hands.  
  
"Why? Something wrong with the shower?" One of them asked.  
  
"Oh, no, nothing wrong," Willow smiled nervously, "Just rinse it out before you do anything ok?"  
  
"I'm going first!" Rona shouted. Right after Rona said that, Buffy walked out of the washroom with Spike following closely behind.  
  
"On second thought, I don't wanna go first..." Rona said after the pair returned to their room.  
  
(END CHAPTER) TBC Please read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

T7  
Thanks for the reviews (although non existant)

Disclaimer: Dont own a thing

()  
  
"You sure you're gonna be safe luv?" Spike, leaning on the wall, asked as Buffy grabbed a few stakes from her weapon chest.  
  
"I'll be ok, nothing I can't handle." Buffy smiled at his worried look and gave him a chaste kiss.  
  
"Well, remember what I said, scream really loud and I might be able to here you." Spike said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Oh, and if I see you following me, I'll kick your pale butt all the way back to the house." Buffy grinned as she walked down her driveway and towards the graveyard. Its gonna be a long night.  
  
()  
  
Buffy walked the familiar route that she took every night. After a few fledglings and a random demon, Buffy knew that she had to find the old lady. The only problem was, she had no idea where go. Its not like the PTBs hadn't given her a map and instructions. Buffy looked around and the graves of people who had passed on. In the distant she saw a crypt with a light on. Looks like the PTBs weren't that big of a jerk they thought they were. The blonde contemplated with running towards the light but she figured out that she shouldn't waste her energy. Plus, she could have some time to think about what she would say to Angel.  
  
Then it struck her, why was she following her dream? Probably cause it seemed so real. What happens if Angel never appears? What happened if Caleb had set a trap for her? Buffy never really got to answer her questions when she noticed that she had reached the tomb. She opened the door slowly.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, her own voice echoed off the cement wall like a pinball. "Hello?" She asked again as she walked deeper into the crypt.  
  
"So it is true."  
  
Buffy turned around when got in battle position when she heard the voice. She was surprised to find the old lady in her dreams standing there.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, "And what do you want?"  
  
"Don't worry child, I do not want the scythe." The old lady said, "It was destined, you are the one."  
  
"Look old lady, as much as I appreciated your comments, you have to go." Buffy said, "I dreamt of this and you were-"Buffy stopped her sentenced when the lady fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Hello, Slayer." Caleb grinned evilly as he and Buffy started circling, "Didn't your parents tell you its wrong to steal?" With those words, he lunged at Buffy. They exchanged blows and both stopped for a breath as they circled again.  
  
"Look at you, preacher gone bad. How disappointed you're parents woulda been..." Buffy quipped back as they started fighting again. Buffy swung the scythe like there was no tomorrow. The preacher caught Buffy off balance and threw her hard into a cement wall.  
  
"Have you received Christ as your personal savoir little girl?" Caleb smiled evily, stalking towards her "Cause even with his help, you won't win." Buffy gritted and jumped back onto her feet.  
  
"Oh, and why's that?" Buffy asked, as her scythe dug into the flesh of the preacher. He just laughed and ripped the weapon from his side.  
  
"No mortal weapon can hurt me, I am the first." Caleb laughed evilly before punching Buffy and giving her a free pass to the other side of the room. Buffy tried to get up as he walked towards her but it hurt to much. She eventually got back onto her wobbly legs.  
  
"Say your prayers, slayer." Buffy watched Caleb pull his hand back to hit her as he taunted her. There was no way she could block or dodge this, this was it. His fist was on his way but somebody stopped him.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Angel said, throwing the preacher all the way across the room. "Are you Ok Buffy?"  
  
"Yah, Slayer healing doing a marvelous job on my bones..." Buffy picked up her scythe.  
  
"You're loosing your touch Buffy...been slacking off?" He asked.  
  
"Is that a potbelly, Angel?" Buffy quipped.  
  
Angel opened his mouth to say something but was knocked across the room.  
  
"LETS FINISH THIS, Bitch!" Caleb roared.  
  
(MEANWHILE, At Buffy's house)  
  
"Something's wrong," Spike said as he paced around the living room, "I can feel it."  
  
"Spike, you keep doing that and you'll make a hole in the carpet." Dawn complained, "She'll be ok."  
  
"No, I'm serious. Something's wrong." With those words, Spike grabbed his duster and the car keys on the rack. He ran outside and hopped into the jeep. It wasn't his Desoto but this will do. He backed out of the drive way quickly and drove way past the limit on his way to the graveyard.  
  
"Woah...." Xander commented as he looked out the window.  
  
"What's so interesting?" Faith asked as she looked into the darkness.  
  
"Spike just ran over a chipmunk." Xander grinned at his childish comments.  
  
What they didn't know was that Spike was right, something was wrong. REAL wrong.  
  
(END CHAPTER)

TBC Plz read and review (i write faster on reviews)


	8. Chapter 8

T8  
  
**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing,**  
  
_Thanks for the 3 reviewers...i'm still looking for more but I'm happy for now._  
  
** Previously.....  
**  
"LET'S FINISH THIS, Bitch!" Caleb roared as he threw Angel's body across the room.  
  
**  
**  
"I underestimated you Slayer..." Caleb laughed as he advanced on Buffy. Buffy just gripped her scythe with all her strength. "What? The slayer keeping her mouth shut in a fight? This is a first...." Caleb laughed as he swung at Buffy. The quick slayer dodged his attack easily. Buffy didn't respond to his taunts as she calculated what she should do. What was a man's weakest part? Then a grin grew on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling about Slayer!" Caleb shouted angrily as Buffy kept sidestepping his attacks. He turned around and pulled his hand back to hit her but Buffy chose at that moment to attack. She used all her might and swung up.  
  
"Ohh.....god..." Those were Caleb's final words as he split in 2.  
  
"I see that went well...." Angel said as he limped towards Buffy.  
  
"Well, he wasn't gonna need those parts anyways." The slayer grinned, "He hated women." Angel chuckled. Their eyes met as he started leaning in.  
  
**(OUTSIDE)**  
Spike followed the scent of Buffy as he ran through the graveyard the hardest he can. He soon saw a crypt glowing with yellow light. He sped up and raced towards the small building through the shadows the trees made in the moonlight. The door was hanging open so he ran down the stairs surprisingly quiet. He felt his presence before he could see them. Angel. "What was Peaches doing here?" he thought to himself. He slowed down as he reached the bottom. Spike ran towards the nearest pillar and hid behind it as he spied on what was going on. He watched Angel and Buffy's eye meet and Angel leaning in towards Buffy. He wanted to go beat Angel to bloody pulp at that moment....  
  
"We can't..." Buffy whispered. Angel looked a little shocked over the rejection.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked, standing up straight, "I still love you and I always will!"  
  
"It's not that simple Angel." Buffy said, she sighed and sat on one of the stone monuments. "We've both moved on..."  
  
"All those flings I had in L.A mean nothing to me," Angel argued, "I still want you."  
  
"Angel, you left me as you said 'for my own good'. Why would you come in right now and say that you still want to be with me?" Buffy asked, getting a little frustrated. "What gives you the right to start and end a relationship whenever you want?"  
  
"I can smell him on you." Angel growled, "He's done something to you. The Buffy I know wouldn't be reacting like this."  
  
"The Buffy you knew was the one you left behind." Buffy said, getting angrier every minute, "And Spike has done nothing to me except be there when I need him" Angel frowned even more. "Like now." She added quietly  
  
Spike froze behind the pillar. Was she talking to him right now? He gulped and decided to stay still until she calls for him again.  
  
"Spike's here?" Angel asked, looking around before turning back to Buffy, "Buffy, he's done something to you. He's got you in a trance. Spike is a soulless monster."  
  
"No, no he isn't. He loves me and I can feel him right now." Buffy said, looking around. Spike didn't move one millimeter behind his pillar. "Spike, I know you're behind that thing." She was obviously calling him now.  
  
"Peaches..." Spike greeted his grand sire with the usual smirk. The blonde vampire walked past him and joined Buffy. She grabbed his hand once he got there.  
  
"You're soul....." Angel said amazed, "How?"  
  
"Long story short, fought a bloody lot for it." Spike replied.  
  
"Why." Angel demanded, somehow reduced to one syllable words.  
  
"He changed for me." Buffy said. Angel looked in disbelief of the couple sitting in front of him.  
  
"No way, it must be a spell." Angel said, "Buffy, it must be a spell. There is no way that you could love such a-a thing like him. The soul...it's a spell. He doesn't have it..."  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike shouted and jumped off the rock, "Are you bleeding blind? I have a soul! A little hurt that you're not the only souled vampire on earth anymore? Well deal with it."  
  
"Angel, just go..." Buffy said, standing up now.  
  
"Fine, if he kills you, its not my fault." Angel warned as he stalked off, up the stairs.  
  
"Wait, Angel!" Buffy shouted as she ran after him, Spike following closely behind.  
  
"What do you want..." Angel asked, letting out a sigh.  
  
"I believe you wanted to give me something." Buffy said, sticking her hand out. Angel rolled his eyes and dug in his jacket pocket for a few seconds. He dug out a pendent and dropped it into Buffy's hand.  
  
"We don't know much about this thing," Angel muttered, "Only that it needs a souled, more then human, being to wear it. I thought I would do it but now I see that you have somebody else. Why bother."  
  
"Angel, we can always be friends...." Buffy said softly as Angel turned and started walking away.  
  
"Yah...friends" Angel said, walking deeper and deeper into the shadows of the graveyard.  
  
(END CHAPTER)

TBC

Please read and review. (looking for more then 5 reviews this time :)


	9. Chapter 9

T9  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

Thanks for the reviews **Amandamanda3, Fanfiction Fan, buffyandspikefan, RiddicksBabyGirl, The 13th Step, Katie1212 and Kelly :)   
**  
()  
  
"Well....that was nice..." Spike said, breaking the silence that dwelled over the pair once Angel left.  
  
"If you call screaming at your ex nice, sure." Buffy replied. She looked at her watch. "It's so late. We have to get back home."  
  
"Already on that." Spike said as he pulled out her car keys from his duster pocket.   
  
"You drove my car here?" Buffy asked in disbelieve before letting out a big yawn.  
  
"How else could I get here fast enough?.....quite awful car though..." Spike asked as he stuffed back the keys into his pocket. "You look a little tired Slayer....." With those words, he swept Buffy off her feet and started carrying her back to the car.  
  
"I'm not that tired....."Buffy said as she snuggled against his black t shirt. She wished that they could stay like this forever but she knew that she had to tell him sometime.   
  
"Buffy, how did you know Angel had to give you something?" Spike asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something Spike." Buffy said seriously, Spike nodded for her to start. "Last night...you know how I woke up crying?"  
  
"Of course luv, I'm guessing that there was something bout the dream." Spike replied. His feet crushed the dry leaves as he walked quickly towards the exit of the cemetary/  
  
"Spike...that dream...I think its prophetic." Buffy said, looking up at Spike, "I dreamt that I got the scythe like you told me to. I went back home after and talked to the scoobies at the scythe. Then you came home and I wanted to talk about our relationship but then you started giving me mixed signals. So I went patrolling and did everything I just did there." She stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Keep going..." Spike said as they reached the end of the cemetery.  
  
"I kissed Angel and you were behind the pillar. I saw the first taunt you-" Buffy was interrupted by Spike.  
  
"Does this mean that you didn't kiss him just because I was there?" Spike asked as he put her down on the passenger seat.  
  
"No, I love you. Even in the dream, I could hear myself think that I shouldn't have kissed him." Buffy said, looking into Spike's eyes. Spike leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss before closing the door. He soon climbed in the driver side and started the car.  
  
"So...where were we?" Spike asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. The tires screeched as he pulled out off the curb.  
  
"Um....yah.....so I go home and you start giving me the cold shoulder. I start to explain that the amulet was supposed to be worn by a champion and i gave it to you. You were my champion in the end." Buffy said, glancing over to Spike. He looked like he was thinking, almost like he was starting to brood.  
  
"What happened after..." Spike asked.  
  
"You died." The car screeched to a stop.  
  
"What?" Spike asked softly as he turned to look at her.  
  
"You died..." Buffy whispered, she looked into his cerulean orbs and saw a mixture of things. There was surprise, sadness and even a hint of fear. "But you won't in reality."  
  
"How are you so sure?" Spike asked, sighing as he started leaning back on his seat.  
  
"Cause I won't let you." Buffy said, she reached for Spike's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I promise." Spike looked into her eyes for a few seconds before pressing his lips gently on to hers.  
  
"Let's go home." With those words, he stepped on the gas pedal and sped on to Revello drive.  
  
(Scooby Central AKA Buffy's house)  
  
Buffy walked in the door and Willow approached her right away.  
  
"What happened? Did you find anything about the scythe?" Willow asked, "Cause we couldn't. We only found that it has power."  
  
"Well it makes Slice and Dice Preacher..." Buffy said. The scoobies couldn't help but smile at the news.  
  
"You mean, evil preacher that poked Xander's eye out is dead?" Anya asked, standing behind Xander.  
  
"There's a party in my eye socket and everyone's invited!" Xander joked happily. He just received silence after that. "Sometimes I shouldn't say things...."  
  
"Well, I can see that you are tired Buffy, go get some rest." Giles said as he began to flip through a musty book.  
  
"Willow, I need to talk to you for a sec." Buffy said as Willow followed her out of the room.  
  
"What's up?" Willow asked.  
  
"Willow, I know that this might seem a little crazy... but I need you to release all the power in the scythe." Buffy said.  
  
"Can we? I mean, I think I know a spell but what will the power do?" Willow replied.  
  
"Trust me, the power will help us." Buffy replied, "The power will make the potentials slayers."  
  
"How are you so sure that this will work Buffy?" Willow asked, amazed by her friends idea.  
  
"Long story short, I had a dream." Buffy said , "You can do this Willow, I know you can." Willow looked a little uncertain as Buffy gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll try." The witch replied with a little smile before she climbed the wooden stairs.

(END CHAPTER)

TBC plz read and review (looking for 5 reviews again :)


	10. Chapter 10

T10  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing Thanks for the reviews.  
  
()  
  
Buffy walked gently down the stairs into the basement of her house. Spike was chuckling at something when he noticed her.  
  
"So whatcha reading?" Buffy asked as she sat down beside him. She leaned on Spike as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist.  
  
"Read this luv..." The vampire handed her a card. Buffy opened it and started giggling.  
  
"Spike, I still remember what I said. I will kill you...well dust you....if you hurt her." Buffy read aloud. She pointed at a little picture of what it seems like Dawn burning Spike up with a lighter as he sleeps and laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better luv..." Spike commented.  
  
"It runs in the family." Buffy replied. Spike tilted his head in confusion and looked at the slayer.  
  
"We all can't draw..." She told him as they looked at the horrendous picture again.  
  
"Buffy, I've-I've been thinking about the pendant," Spike said as he let out a sigh. Buffy looked at him. "I think that I should wear it."  
  
"You can't, I won't let you." Buffy replied firmly. The lighthearted atmosphere was gone now.  
  
"Luv, it's the only way. You need somebody that fills the requirements." Spike removed his arms from around her waist and took her hand with it.  
  
"No... you can't leave me again." Buffy said, resisting the urge to let her tears flow.

"Buffy, I died many years ago." Spike said as he touched her cheek, "I don't want the slayers dieing. They're all so young. I think that the PTBs are trying to tell me my bloody time is up."  
  
"We'll get around it, there's gotta be some other way." Buffy said, tears were flowing now. Spike wrapped her arms around him as she climbed onto his lap. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Please don't cry luv." Spike begged as he held Buffy closer to him, "It's bloody torture for me luv."  
  
"Then don't wear the pendant..." Buffy sniffled. Spike let out a sigh.  
  
"I don't know what to do luv..." Spike said as Buffy sniffled some more. "We might not be able to find another way around this luv..."  
  
"Willow will know, she's the brainy type." Buffy tried to lighten the mood. They sat there as a silence draped over them. "Please don't leave me." Buffy whispered into his chest.  
  
"It's hard to make a promise about that luv..." Spike said sadly. Buffy just continued to bury her head in his chest.  
  
"We'll figure it out...there's gotta be some other way." Buffy said, looking up at the man she loved.  
  
"Let's hope luv...lets hope." Spike whispered gently. Buffy just wiped her tears on his shirt. "You do know that you have to tell the others about your dream now."  
  
"My eyes must be all puffy right now..." Buffy nodded and complained as she rubbed them.  
  
"You still look beautiful to me..." Spike assured her, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.  
  
"Really?" Buffy smiled and pressed her lips onto his. What was a chaste kiss turned into something more passionate.  
  
(UPSTAIRS)  
  
"Do you here something?" One of the potentials asked into the darkness.  
  
"It sounds like...." Rona replied as she sat up from her sleeping bag.  
  
"Don't they know people are sleeping up here?" Vi asked, blushing a little as it got louder. There were suddenly footsteps down the stairs as they saw Giles immerge out of the darkness in his pjs. Some potentials couldn't help snicker at the sight as he marched down the hallway. He went to the basement door and wrenched it open.  
  
"For God's sake, KEEP IT DOWN!" The British man shouted before he slammed the door close. He turned to the potentials. "I pity you, now go back to sleep." He marched back upstairs. The potentials heard him close the guest room door. The nose didn't quiet down but even got a little louder.  
  
"Its gonna be a long night." Rona said. She laid back down as the others murmured in agreement. She stared at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep to the sound of moans coming from the basement.  
  
(END CHAPTER)

Plz read and review


	11. Chapter 11

T11

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

( I'm very sorry for not updating more, i dont write a lot through summer. reviews keep me going ;) )

Buffy let out a deep breath before she entered the room. All the chattering disappeared within mere seconds as she walked in. All eyes were on her now. Buffy felt Spike's presence behind her and it just instantly calmed her nerves a little. The potentials watched her as she started pacing and explaining what they were gonna do.

"....I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either. (Kennedy and Rona look away) But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself, "what makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?" It's true none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice." Buffy finished what they thought was the speech. "Anyone who doesn't like the plan, they can walk out right now and I don't care." Nobody moved as Buffy looked around.

"Now, onto the second thing...." Buffy said, a few groans were heard but soon silenced by the people surrounding them. "I had a dream...a few nights ago." The Scoobies were now looking at her funny, they had talked to her earlier about the first part but not this.

"2 nights ago, when you guys....ermm....." Buffy tried to find a word that sounded good for this situation.

"When you bloody lot kicked her out." Spike finished for her. A few gulps were heard at Spike's harsh tone.

"Yes...when...that happened, that night. I was sleeping and I ha-had a dream." Buffy said, "I'm sure it's a prophetic dream now. Everything is just falling into place right now. In the dream, I got an amulet, from Angel. Angel is a friend of mine and he dropped by last night and gave me this." Buffy took the amulet from her pockets and showed the others.

"He said that somebody has to wear it. I saw who wore it in my dreams, and lets just say that the person didn't get out alive after. There are qualifications to this...thing... Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion in other words." Buffy explained.

"So, one of us has to wear it?" Rona asked, looking around at her friends sitting beside her. A few of them looked around nervously.

"Spike...and I have agreed that you girls have too much," Buffy said, looking around "to keep living for. Leave the dieing for the oldies." The room was silent after he words.

"Does magic make the person stronger then human?" Kennedy asked, rubbing lazy circles on Willow's hand.

"Well...No. Magic is a component that you add on to the human." Giles spoke up, "So this means...that its between Spike, Buffy, Faith a-and Dawn."

"What do you mean Dawn?" Vi asked confused.

"Once the key, always the key remember?" Dawn said lightheartedly, trying to lighten up the somber mood in the room.

"So you guys are ok with this?" Buffy asked as the others got up and tip toed out of the room. Soon, only the scoobies remained.

"Five by Five" Faith grinned.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for nibblet." Spike spoke up.

"What? Why?!?" Dawn asked, "I'm not a little kid, I can make my own decisions."

"Ni-Dawn..." Spike said softly "Do you really want to give up your life for this bloody apocalypse? You have so bloody lot to live for." Dawn stayed silent for a few seconds before replying.

"You know what?" She said, crossing her arms, "You're right, but I'm still doing it." She looked at the others determinedly. Spike gave Dawn a sad smile.

"Well...how are we gonna do this? Straws?" Spike asked. Giles took the cue and went to the kitchen for the plastic. Spike dug through his duster pocket for something and pulled out a fag. Buffy grabbed it once she saw it and threw it into a garbage can behind her. Spike just shrugged and pulled out a pack.

"You really don't get the point." Buffy glared. She grabbed the offensive box and stuffed them in the back pocket.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Buffy." Giles worried as he held 4 straws in his fist. The slayer nodded as Giles let out a deep breath. He was worried, what happens if Willow's spell doesn't work as planned? They had researched it up so hurriedly that they haven't checked for side affects like they would normally do. What happens if Buffy has to wear the pendant and Willow's spell doesn't work? This was more risk taking then he thought he would need to do.

"Watcher, don't brood." Spike's annoying voice stopped his thoughts. The others just grinned at him.

"Yes, yes...." Giles said, shaking the thoughts out of his mind. "Whoever draws the shortest straw will have to wear the pendant. Please hold the straw until everyone has taken one...and we'll see." He smiled grimly as they started plucking. Soon, everyone had a straw in their hand.

"No open your palms..." he instructed......

(END CHAPTER)

TBC

Please continue reading and reviewing

your reviews feed my poor brain!


	12. The END

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

I'm sorry im posting them so slow, its just I don't type much during the summer....

**Previously...**

"Open your hands..." instructed Giles.

The 4 stared at each other as the results were revealed. Giles looked at all four palms and looked at Buffy with a sad look.

"I'm sure we all know what's gonna happen....Spike, is going to wear the amulet." Giles said softly as he cleaned his glasses. Buffy's straw dropped onto the floor as she flew into Spike's arms. Faith watched the couple hold each other like their lives were about to end, which was true. She silent thanked her lucky stars before going to find Robin. Giles soon followed to tell everyone else the results. Buffy sobbed quietly into Spike's shoulder as Spike put his head on hers. They stayed like that for minutes that felt like eternity to the couple.

"Why?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence. Spike closed his eyes as he fought back the tears threatening to spill.

"I don't know luv, I don't know..." Spike took in an unnecessary breath as he whispered the words. He never thought that he would end this way, to save the world and everything. It was honourable to die this way but him dieing that way? He would never think of it. Suddenly, something hit Spike. He lifted Buffy's head gently from his shoulder.

"Since when did we ever follow the rules luv?" Spike asked, brushing a tear that was slowly traveling down her cheek. "When did we give up and give the bloody PTBs what they wanted?"

"But in the dream- "

"Hell with the dream," Spike interrupted her, "We can change that Buffy."

"I hope your right Spike," Buffy said, her head went to his chest once again, "I hope you're right."

(**THE NEXT DAY)**

Wood led the bunch of potentials towards the basement as they rushed in the now abandoned school. They split up according to planned as people were running all over the place. Everyone was in their place except for Buffy and Spike, who were sharing a kiss before they finally split apart. The couple separated as they hurried to where they were needed. The final thought on both of their minds? It was going to be a long day...

**(THE FINAL BATTLE)**

Buffy fought furiously as blurs of gray flew past her. She heard screams, war cars and much more as girls fought and fell. Buffy cried in pain as cold metal went through her abdomen and she fell onto the cold floor. Soon, a body of a potential, wait, no, a slayer fell in front of her, eyes opened.

"Mommy, this mortal wound itches..." The First said, getting her attention as it walked around as Buffy. The Slayer gave the first a cold stare as she got up slowly. Buffy heard somebody call her name as she caught the weapon flying at her outa the air. She disposed the ugly monsters that dare come near her.

"Buffy!" Spike cried as the amulet released the shining light "I-I think the bloody thing is working its mojo!" The uber vamps screamed as the golden light burned them to measly ashes to coat the cave floor. Buffy pushed out some slayers out of the way as she ran towards Spike.

"Everyone out!" Faith cried as the building started collapsing around them. When Buffy finally reached Spike, the cavern was shaking like crazy.

"Spike! They're all dusted!" Buffy cried as she took Spike's hand "You are not dieing in here!"

"Luv, I cant move!" Spike cried as the light continued burning through him, "You have to go luv!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Buffy shouted over the noise of the tumbling concrete and rocks. Spike flinched as the light continued burning through his body.

"Buffy! Look at me!" He commanded, "I know that we made the bloody plan to get out of here. But luv, look around. Its not working! I-"

"It can work, just pull harder. We can do this!" Buffy shouted over the noise.

"Luv, listen to me. This wont last any longer luv. Go, go live...for me." Spike finished gently, "I love you and always will. If you get out of here, it'll make me the happiest man on earth. I don't want to kill you."

"Oh cut the heroic 'live for me' crap!" Buffy shouted as boulders rolled pass her. "Remember what you said, we never follow rules. There is a way around this!" Spike grinned at how determined Buffy looked.

"Guess we'll have to wait for the bloody PTBs to save our asses this time" Spike grinned.

**(Somewhere Up there)**

"AHHHHHHHH What have you done!" The female PTB screamed at her brother. "DAD! HE SCREWED MY LIVES UP!" By the time she finished shouting, a man dressed in a white toga rushed in.

"I heard daughter, we have to get the slayer out of there." He said as he sat down in front of the machine.

"But she refuses to go unless the vampire goes with her, father!" she replied.

"Then we shall send the vampire with her." Her father compromised.

"But the original plan doesn't include the vampire..." She said, looking over her father's shoulder.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The older PTB replied..

**(back in the hellmouth)**

"Keep pulling luv!" Spike ducked as a rock nearly hit him on his head.

"I'm trying..." Buffy replied as the cavern continued shaking. Spike screamed as the amulet continued burning a hole in him. They continued pulling until suddenly everything stopped shaking as they hit the ground.

"What the?" Buffy asked, looking at the rocks that froze in mid air.

"Slayer, get your vampire and yourself out of here! You only have a few minutes before the building collapses." A voice boomed out of nowhere, "Hurry!" Buffy took that as a cue as she dragged the injured Spike up the stairs. They rushed to the door of the school but was welcomed by a concrete column that stopped them.

"Luv, the sun's up." Spike said weakly, loosing blood quickly.

"Here, We're going to need to jump from the roof to the bus," she said, ripping a cloak off some a random bringer, "Can you jump? Or do I have to carry you..."

"I'll try" Spike said as he slipped the bringers cloak on, "Eugh...smells like ....bringer."

"What else would it smell like?" Buffy managed to say as they dodged a falling rock. They finally got the top of the school as they saw the stairs start collapsing behind them.

"Crap" Buffy swore as she started running on the rooftops towards the bus. Spike took an unneeded breath as he started running after Buffy. His skin started itch as he saw Buffy, who was a few steps ahead, jump onto the back of the bus. She scrambled on the yellow monster to give him room to land. Amazing feat for a person who was just stabbed in the stomach a few minutes ago. Well, if she can do it, he can.

"Spike!" Buffy shouted as she watched a building collapse behind him. She held on as the bus got faster. "Giles! Slow this thing down!" Little did she know, it was Wood at the wheel. The sound of a town being destroyed covered her voice. Spike took one look back at the small town as he continued running and jumped onto the bus, barely holding on to the sides.

"Spike?" Buffy asked worriedly as the bus jolted to a stop. The vampire groaned as he flipped over. Buffy helped Spike off the top of the bus as the Scoobies crowded around them.

"Oh god, It's a bringer!" Andrew squeaked as he caught sight of Spike, automatically hiding behind Xander.

"Move aside you bloody pillock..." Spike grumbled as he waded through the party of people onto the bus. Buffy was being bombarded by questions now once Spike climbed on the bus by himself. The sun was starting to set as she finished getting hugs from all the slayers and the scoobies. She climbed onto the silent bus to find blood all over the place. Serena was unconscious on one of the seats as Evelyn nursed her broken arm as she slept. There had to be at least a dozen girls unconscious while the other dozen asleep, tired out from the big battle. She found Spike taking a nap, avoiding the setting sun that was leaking in through the window. Buffy sat on the seat across from Spike as he stirred from his sleep.

"Hey..." Buffy whispered, "How are your...erm...internal organs?"

"Well...they're not bloody pulp..." Spike grinned as he sat up and stretched. "Should be fixed in a week..." The Sun had set behind the hill as a few slayers slowly got back on the bus.

"Where do you think we're going now...I mean, the town's gone..." Buffy noted as she moved to the seat beside Spike.

"I'll be happy where ever you are luv." Spike grinned before Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss. They didn't notice all the potentials staring at them as Spike pulled Buffy onto his lap. Eventually, they broke apart as Buffy came up for air after a few minutes.

"Talking about organs..." Spike grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"You're a pig Spike." Buffy said half heartedly before capturing his lips again.

"And your gonna live with that..." Spike grinned as she wiggled on his lap.

"Definitely gonna live with it..." Buffy said and smiled as she leaned back on Spike's chest. Who cares what's coming in the future, as long as she has her friends...and Spike. Bring on future.

**THE END**

well, that's it, I'm finally done. Thanks for everyone who's been reading this. Please read and review. Thank you so much again.


	13. Thankyou note

Hey guys, i just wanted to say THANK YOU for all those reviews. You guys are the best! I just wanted to let you guys know that I AM going to write a sequal to this story... its currently under contruction in my brain and i might turn this into a series so I'll see you guys soon... ps read Black, please....that story has less reviews then this one but more chapters.... thanks Angie 


End file.
